


Airplanes

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, airplanes meme, crackfic, please this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: {CRACK FIC} Eichi and Keito break up, leaving the two both confused and distraught.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Airplanes

Keito felt the crumpled remains of what was left of his heart shatter in his chest as he replayed the events from earlier in his head. 

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore,” Eichi said, voice breaking. Keito looked back at him with wide eyes. 

_“What do you mean? Wasn’t everything going well?” Keito asked. It was hard to keep his tone even; he could feel his throat closing up._

_“I just think we need space. It’s not your fault, Keito, it’s me.” Eichi’s voice was tense, and Keito could see the tears prickling at his cheeks. He longed to reach out and wipe them away, but knew he couldn’t._

_Eichi locked eyes with him, both blue and topaz watered down my tears. “Goodbye, Hasumi,” Eichi said, so quiet it was barley above a whisper. He left their shared apartment, the night sky above him seeming more empty than ever._

Keito ran a nervous hand through his hair, now full on sobbing without the embarrassment of crying in front of Eichi. Looking in the apartment, everything reminded him of Eichi, from the mug on the counter to the pillows on their couch. Keito huffed, grabbing his keys and leaving the apartment, unable to stand it anymore. 

He looked up at the stars, their brightness seeming to be even dimmer because of his mood. Keito knew exactly where he was going, the field by his apartment. The tall grass and empty space felt calming, like a reprieve from the storm brewing in Keito’s mind. 

Where had he gone wrong? Eichi didn’t even give a real reason, he just left. Left after the years they spent together. The cold wind bit Keito’s skin, feeling almost like the words Eichi said. 

When his feet left the sidewalk and stepped into grass, Keito looked towards the sky. The moon was bright that night. Keito sat down, eyes still turned above. If there was a god, they’d send a shooting star for Keito to wish on. The airplanes that flew above could count, right? Their lights were indistinguishable from the stars when it was this dark. 

Keito sighed, mumbling a tune to himself, out of key. “I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now...” He trailed off at the end, letting the words be carried away by the night breeze and up into the sky.

*************

Little did Keito know, Eichi was there too. Not in any vicinity to Keito, but in the field nonetheless. The air hit his cardigan, the coolness seeping past it and chilling Eichi. He shivered, starting up at the moon.

He hadn’t wanted to break up with Keito, but Eichi just couldn’t do it anymore. He felt like he always wasted Keito’s time, always made him do things he didn’t want to do. It was better for Keito to not be tethered down by someone who would die soon anyways. 

Eichi’s eyes misted with tears, turning the stars above into luminescent blurs. He saw the flashing light of an airplane fly by, looking exactly like the stars in the sky. Eichi’s eyes widened. Would that be enough? Could Eichi wish upon that, the fake star, and make it so he was a better person, person who never took away Keito’s life from him. 

Eichi hummed, a familiar tune coming to him. “Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars...” His voice was light and airy, still terse from the tears he had shed earlier. The stars seemed brighter then, like they heard his wish and carried it off with them


End file.
